<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Data by Paradox0708</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488546">Data</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradox0708/pseuds/Paradox0708'>Paradox0708</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradox0708/pseuds/Paradox0708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus challenges the riders to a battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Data</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I wanted to write this for a long time but it's kinda weak so... hope y'all enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HENSHIN(MAX DAI HENSHIN)!!!!</p><p>Cronus had challenged the riders to a battle, the winner will decide whether “Kamen rider chronicle” will be shut down.<br/>
But Cronus had something else in mind…</p><p>Cronus easily dodges their attacks and knocks them to the side, Emu sneaks behind him only to get hit to the side.<br/>
[PAUSE]<br/>
Cronus stopped time and slowly makes his way towards Emu,<br/>
[CRITICAL JUDGEMENT]<br/>
Cronus shoots Emu in the head, he turns around to shoot the others as well.<br/>
[RESTART]</p><p>The riders got hit by the attack but they were still standing, ready to attack. Until they heard...<br/>
{click to save~}<br/>
They looked over and saw Emu de-henshin as he slowly started losing consciousness.<br/>
Cronus catches him before he hits the ground.<br/>
“Emu!! | Intern!! | Ex-aid!! “<br/>
Cronus let out a small laugh, “Well, I got what I came for.”<br/>
“So your target all along..” Taiga said as he tries to ignore the pain,<br/>
“..was Ex-aid?”<br/>
“That’s right, you really think I’ll let you defeat me and end Kamen rider chronicle? Not a chance!”<br/>
“Let him go!!”<br/>
[PAUSE]<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
[RESTART]<br/>
Cronus was already gone, taking Emu with him.</p><p>Back at CR.<br/>
“Hojo got captured by Cronus?!?!”<br/>
“Yes, but why did Cronus target the intern?”<br/>
“Does it matter? Right now we need to focus on finding Emu! This is a PIPOPAPO PANIC!!”<br/>
“Calm down. Parado, can you track Emu?”<br/>
“I’m trying but I can’t seem to get a connection.”</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Argh… my head hurts…”<br/>
Emu slowly opens his eyes to find himself not in CR but in an abandoned warehouse, he lifted his head and noticed his arms were tied above him.<br/>
“I see you're finally awake.”<br/>
Emu turned to see Dan Masamune standing there.<br/>
“I suppose you're wondering what brought you here. Well, I need data of course. After all, you are patient zero aka the source of the bugster virus.”<br/>
“Aren’t you also a patient zero? You said it yourself.” Emu said as he tried to ignore his headache.<br/>
“Ahhh, good question. Indeed, I am a patient zero. However, I had to copy my son’s original program to get the bugster virus. Yours however is original, thus making your data more valuable than mine.”<br/>
Masamune stands in front of Emu, “Now, let’s start. Shall we?”<br/>
He takes out a collar and shoves it onto Emu’s neck, it activates the bugster virus inside of Emu. He walks out of the room as Emu starts glitching.<br/>
Emu cries in pain as the collar on his neck sends shocks to him every minute, sending data to the computer in the next room that Masamune’s in.<br/>
Masamune slams the table, “Why isn’t the virus coming out?! The collar should be able to unleash every single virus inside your body!!”<br/>
“Unless…”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Found him yet?”<br/>
“Still nothing”<br/>
*ring~*<br/>
“I'll get it”<br/>
*beep*<br/>
The screen pops up to reveal Masamune, smirking.<br/>
“Hello fellow riders”<br/>
“Cronus! Where's Emu?!”<br/>
“You mean Maximum Mighty X? Don’t worry, he’s right here.”<br/>
Masamune turns the camera towards Emu and they see Emu, still glitching violently.<br/>
“Emu!!”<br/>
“Poppy…” Emu said weakly as another shock was sent through his body.<br/>
“If you want to save him, come to the abandoned warehouse. We’ll settle our score once and for all.”<br/>
Masamune ends the call and turns towards Emu.<br/>
“Come on, let’s get you ready. We wouldn’t want to keep our guests waiting.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The riders rushed towards the warehouse.<br/>
They looked around and saw Emu. A tie was wrapped around his mouth. His hands were chained to his back and his body was chained tightly to a metal pole, making him unable to escape.<br/>
He struggled to escape as he saw the others.<br/>
“Emu!!” Parado said worriedly.<br/>
They rush towards Emu but then Masamune appears, standing between them and Emu.<br/>
“Looks like our guests have arrived.”<br/>
“Cronus, let Emu go right now!!”<br/>
“Heh, you’ll have to get through me first. Henshin.”<br/>
“HENSHIN!! (MAX DAI HENSHIN!!)”</p><p>They begin fighting but Cronus defeats them easily.<br/>
Emu tries to fight his way towards them but the chains were too tight, plus with shocks sending through his body every minute, he was weak.<br/>
Parado sees Emu getting shocked constantly and tries to teleport to free him.<br/>
But Cronus can read him like a book and blocks him whenever he tries.<br/>
Seeing his friends getting beat up because of him, Emu starts glitching again.<br/>
He starts fading in and out, causing the tie to loosen.<br/>
“No...no no no no-no-no. Stop hurting them, stop hurting them!!”<br/>
Suddenly, Emu’s eyes glowed red.<br/>
“Intern! Parado is this you doing?!”<br/>
“No, what's happening?!”<br/>
The virus starts emerging from Emu, his veins are glowing red and he screams as a massive purple cloud erupts from him.<br/>
“Finally, it's happening!”<br/>
“Cronus, what did you do?!”<br/>
“Heh, since Maximum Mighty X is patient zero, he’s more powerful than all of you. I tried activating the bugster virus on its own but it seems like the more stress he is, the better the data. And what gets him more stress than anything? Seeing his friends getting hurt!”<br/>
All they could do is watch as more clouds erupt from Emu.<br/>
“Ex-aid, snap out of it!”<br/>
Poppy couldn’t take this anymore and she quickly teleports to Emu.<br/>
“Poppy, don’t! It’s dangerous!”</p><p> </p><p>“Emu...Emu! Snap out of it! Look it’s me, Poppy, I’m fine.”<br/>
“Poppy...?” Emu looks at Poppy and slowly stops fading.<br/>
Cronus was about to press pause when…  “Oh no you don’t”<br/>
Parado swings his ax towards Cronus’s bugvisor, damaging it. It causes Cronus to de-henshin.<br/>
They pushed Cronus aside and rushed towards Emu.<br/>
Seeing that all of his friends were fine, Emu starts calming down.<br/>
Parado frees Emu from his chains and he falls to the ground.<br/>
“Emu!!”<br/>
He was still receiving shocks every minute due to the collar still on his neck.<br/>
Parado notices the collar and rips it off, but it sends a final shock (stronger than the others) towards Emu and he screams one last time before falling unconscious.<br/>
Hiiro examines Emu, “Don’t worry, he’s fine.”<br/>
“Thank goodness”<br/>
Masamune got up, “You win this time, but at least I got the data I wanted.”<br/>
He shoots around him and vanishes into the smoke.</p><p>Parado teleported Emu back to CR and Hiiro patched him up.<br/>
Parado sat beside Emu the entire time and after a few hours, he finally woke up.<br/>
“Parado…?”<br/>
“Emu! You're alright!” Parado said as a tear rolled down his cheek.<br/>
He informed the others and they came rushing in.<br/>
“Emu!!” Poppy ran towards him and hugged him tightly.<br/>
“Ow, Poppy...that hurts..”<br/>
“Oops, I'm sorry.”<br/>
“Good to see that you're feeling better, Intern.”<br/>
“Thank you, Hiiro-san,” Emu said as he suddenly felt a slight headache.<br/>
“Are you sure you’re alright?” Poppy said worriedly<br/>
“Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry.”<br/>
“You should rest, those shocks really weakened you.”<br/>
“No, seriously, I'm fine. I need to get to my patien-”<br/>
“No!! I stay here and rest! You have the rest of the day off.”<br/>
“But…”<br/>
*sigh*” Don't worry about it, you need to think about yourself sometimes.”<br/>
“Okay…”<br/>
“Well, I need to go now. I have surgery to attend.”<br/>
“Yeah, we’ll leave to let you rest.”<br/>
“I’ll stay here with you” Parado immediately said.<br/>
They left the room and Parado sat beside Emu’s bed.<br/>
“Do you need anything?”<br/>
“I’d like a glass of water…”<br/>
“Sure, I'll go get it for you.”<br/>
Parado got up to get water and Emu lay there smiling, happy that he’s friends cared about him so much</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>